Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'Assassins
by Nocturis
Summary: Dans la vie d'un Assassin, chaque souvenir a son importance...qu'il soit joyeux ou non. Une lettre pour un souvenir ou un moment de leur vie.
1. Ezio: E pour encaisser

**Ezio-Altaïr : souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer :_ rien à moi sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ petit recueil sur Ezio et Altaïr. Chaque lettre de leur prénom représente un souvenir de leur vie (oui c'est pas très original)...Bon, ce recueil a été fait lorsque je venais de découvrir la série, certes il a été recorrigé mais il reste un peu... gentil.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 **Ezio : E pour encaisser.**

Une chose qu'Ezio savait vraiment faire, c'était encaisser.

Les coups, les remarques, les morts.

Les pressions, les batailles, les défaites.

A chaque fois, il ne disait rien, ne criait pas, ne sombrait pas.

Il tenait. Car s'il s'arrêtait, il n'y aurait personne pour continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Mais parfois, quand il en avait trop sur le cœur, il allait toujours au même endroit.

Car là-bas, il savait que jamais il ne recevrait de remarques ou de coups.

Il sera toujours le bienvenu et toujours réconforté comme il l'espérait.

-Arrête donc de bouger, stupido, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à soigner tes blessures, grogna le peintre dans son dos.

Ezio arrêta donc immédiatement de bouger.

Parce que quand Leonard de Vinci demande quelque chose, il vaut mieux lui obéir. Et vite.

Un démon dans un corps de génie…

Un mince sourire amusé pris forme sur son visage. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Note:_ quand je disais que c'était simple (et petit). Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même et d'ici peu de temps, ce sera de vrais fics sur AC qui viendront ;)

A la prochaine ! (reviews ?)


	2. Ezio: Z pour zèle

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ voici la suite pour Ezio avec la lettre Z...que dire à part que c'était vraiment pas facile de trouver un mot qui pouvait correspondre ?!

Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 _ **Ezio : Z pour zèle.**_

Lorsqu'il était petit, son ainé lui disait souvent qu'il faisait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle envers sa famille et l'honneur de celle-ci. A chaque fois, Ezio se sentait attaqué et il boudait ce qui ne manquait pas à chaque fois de faire rire son frère.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, le petit Auditore n'était nullement blessé. S'il était si enthousiaste à l'idée d'assister son grand frère, c'était parce qu'il l'admirait de tous son être. Son rêve le plus secret était d'ailleurs de lui ressembler plus tard; grand, fort, beau et intelligent.

Et il espérait également que plus tard, il puisse faire de grandes choses.

Pour qu'il soit fier de lui.

Et qu'enfin, il l'accepte pleinement dans ses escapades nocturnes.

Si seulement c'était possible…

Car, quand on est jeune et insouciant, qui donc serait assez cruel pour expliquer que le monde ne fonctionne pas comme on le pense étant petit ? Comment pouvait-il également savoir pour son héritage d'Assassin ?

C'est pour cela que jamais Frederico ne chercha à changer sa vision des choses qui lui apparaitra telle qu'elle était vraiment l'année de ses 17 ans.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Note:_ au début, je croyais qu'Ezio était le petit dernier...j'ai dû donc remanier ce chapitre complètement, Frederico est l'ainé et Ezio le suivant x)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Merci à **lauryne1225** pour ta review :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ;)

A la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	3. Ezio: I pour impuissance

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ on arrive déjà à la fin avec Ezio...en même temps, il n'y a que 4 lettres ! Ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai un peu choisit par hasard; j'écrivais le chapitre précédant alors que je lisais le premier roman. Cette scène est donc venue spontanément.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 ** _Ezio : I pour impuissance._**

Courant à toute vitesse dans les rues bondées de Florence, Ezio espérait arriver à temps. Son jeune âge lui permettait de courir vite sur une longue distance sans éprouver de fatigue. Mais il redoutait de se tromper sur ses capacités.

L'adrénaline faisait battre plus vite son cœur, son souffle haletant et la sueur perlant sur son front ne l'empêcha pas de bondir au-dessus d'un étal d'un marchand de fleurs qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais.

Au détour d'une rue, les cris des habitants emplit le cœur du jeune homme de rage. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas.

La foule compacte l'empêchait d'approcher de près l'estrade. Il criait, gémissait, hurlait, frappant même dans l'espoir de se rapprocher un peu plus de sa famille. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Se casser la voix au point que sa gorge fut en feu fut tout ce qu'il réussit à faire.

Les mots glacials et accablants du bourreau résonnèrent sur toute la place. Dans un dernier effort, le jeune homme essaya de passer les gardes qui l'empêchèrent hélas d'aller plus loin.

C'est donc impuissant et les larmes aux yeux qu'il assista à la pendaison de son père et de ses frères.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ Je déteste cette scène vraiment...

En espérant que cela vous a plu, je vous dit à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	4. Ezio: O pour obsession

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ et voici le dernier chapitre sur Ezio !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **Ezio : O pour obsession.**_

Assis bien confortablement dans le fauteuil chez Léonard, Ezio attendait patiemment. Il avait absolument besoin de cet objet que son ami était occupé à réparer pour que son obsession s'achève. Et le mieux serait dans le feu et le sang. Surtout le sang.

Il léger rictus prit forme sur son visage. Il avait toujours été un peu bagarreur et l'idée d'un nouveau défi le rendait fébrile, bien que son entrainement d'Assassin lui avait appris qu'il fallait mieux envisager les choses calmement et posément.

Léonard entra brusquement dans la pièce le coupant ainsi dans ses réflexions et lui tendit un petit paquet. Son regard était fermé et indéchiffrable. Le jeune aristo s'en empara vivement avant d'accrocher son contenu avec le plus grand soin autour de ses bras.

Dans un sifflement métallique, les 2 lames secrètes sortirent de leur fourreau, leurs tranchants plus aiguisé et mortel que jamais.

Avec un étrange sourire, Ezio remercia rapidement le peintre avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape et de sortir dans un mouvement fluide et presque invisible aux yeux de tous par la fenêtre ouverte.

Sautant de toit en toit, il abaissa son capuchon et se dirigea vers le palais des Doges, le soleil déclinant de plus en plus pour faire place à la douceur d'une nuit d'été.

Il avait une vengeance à accomplir.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ et voilà ! Ezio va pouvoir laisser sa place à Altaïr désormais.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et sur ce, à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	5. Altaïr: A pour assassin

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'idée, tout à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ voilà un nouvel Assassin qui fait son entrée...et ce n'est autre qu'Altaïr !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **Altaïr : A pour assassin.**_

Toute sa vie, Altaïr fut sûr d'une seule et unique chose.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il savait si bien manier les armes.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il sautait avec autant d'agilité sur les toits difformes ou en pente qu'importe la ville où il partait en mission pour la Confrérie.

Ce n'était pas pour rien non plus qu'il savait effectuer le saut de la foi sans ressentir une peur sans nom.

Et c'était également normal s'il savait si bien se fondre dans la masse, dénicher et tuer les Templiers et ne rien craindre au monde.

Car il était un Assassin. De part le sang de son père. De part le sang de ses ancêtres.

Et de lui-même, qui avait mis si longtemps à se créer sa propre réputation de tueur impitoyable et cruel.

Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que cela change.

Car c'était au final son seul point repaire stable dans ce vaste monde en perpétuel changement.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ Altaïr est l'un de mes Assassins favoris, il représente pour moi l'essence même de la Confrérie des Assassins ^-^

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	6. Altaïr: L pour liberté

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ bien qu'Altaïr aime être libre, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a fait du mal aux autres aussi...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **Altaïr : L pour liberté.**_

Depuis tout petit déjà, Altaïr n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : sa liberté.

De penser, de faire, d'agir.

Il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Les règlements et les lois ne le touchaient absolument pas. Tricher et mentir non plus si cela pouvait lui apporter au final encore plus de cette liberté tant chérie.

C'est certainement pour cela qu'il était un des meilleurs de la Confrérie, les templiers représentant une entrave à son bonheur et les tuer le rapprochait un peu plus à chaque fois de cet idéal.

Pourtant, Malik l'avait un jour mis en garde.

« A force d'avoir trop foi en tes principes, tu te bruleras toi-même les ailes sans t'en rendre compte. »

A l'époque, il lui avait ri au nez et avait tout bonnement chassé cette menace de sa mémoire, ne comprenant pas sa signification.

Et face au regard plein de haine que celui-ci lui lançait alors qu'il venait chercher le premier des 9 noms, il comprit enfin le sens de ses mots.

Mais trop tard, hélas.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ j'espère que ca chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	7. Altaïr: T pour trahison

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ avec ce chapitre-ci, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'imaginer la force du lien qui liait vraiment Altaïr et son mentor. Surement parce que celui-ci m'était dès le début antipathique...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 ** _Altaïr : T pour trahison._**

Pour le jeune Assassin, l'amour était un mot qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui. La mort de sa mère et de son père lui avait montré qu'à force de s'attacher, on perdait bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait gagner.

Aussi eu t'il du mal à s'entendre avec les autres novices et les maitres.

Pourtant, une seule personne avait réussit l'exploit de briser sa solide carapace sans connaitre de représailles en retour.

Au contraire, Altaïr lui avait rendu tout le respect et l'amour qu'il lui donnait, lui obéissant même aveuglément.

Ce fut ainsi les meilleures années de sa longue vie. Cependant…

Jamais il n'aurait dû céder.

C'est ce qu'il se dit alors que la dépouille d'Al Mualim brulait lentement sous ses yeux.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ j'espère que ce (très court je sais) chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	8. Altaïr: A pour Abbas

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée, tout le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ bon j'ai une semaine de retard...encore désolé pour cette attente mais le voici enfin !

Tant que j'y suis, **valgvit** , j'attends tes réponses ;)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **Altaïr : A pour Abbas.**_

Abbas avait toujours été un mystère pour Altaïr. Très renfermé et solitaire, il semblait constamment dans son monde et rabrouait chaque personne essayant de l'en sortir. Il était devenu ainsi après la mort de son père, qui l'avait marqué à tout jamais.

Tout petit déjà, il aurait dû s'en méfier, l'éviter, le prendre en paria.

Car après tout, c'était de la faute de son père si le sien était mort. Et son suicide n'y changeait rien.

Mais Altaïr n'aimait pas que l'on lui résiste et c'est certainement pour cela qu'il fit en sorte qu'il devienne son ami.

Même pour un temps seulement.

Jusqu'au jour ou, par mégarde, il lui révéla la raison de la mort d'Umar.

A partir de ce jour, plus rien ne fut pareil entre les anciens meilleurs amis.

Coups bas et attaques verbales furent par la suite son mantra à la vue d'Altaïr. Mais il n'était pas seulement jaloux ou furieux comme le pensait le jeune Assassin.

Car il se révéla plus tard un redoutable ennemi, un comploteur ignoble et un assassin de la pire espèce, pas un de ceux présent donc dans la Confrérie dont il faisait parti.

C'est donc sans aucun remord des années plus tard qu'il le tua, le regard emplit de pitié pour sa haine non justifiée qu'il avait toujours dirigée vers lui.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Abbas et vous ?

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu...A la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	9. Altaïr: I pour indulgence

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée, le reste esr à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ voici l'avant-dernier chapitre sur nos 2 assassins...mais d'autres vont suivre ! Reste à savoir si ce sera Templier ou Assassin ;)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **Altaïr : I pour indulgence.**_

Quand l'on est encore un enfant, il est normal qu'un adulte soit indulgent et fasse que l'enfant comprenne sa faute tout en étant sévère mais doux. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un adulte, le scénario n'est plus le même.

Mais être un philosophe et un juge n'ont jamais fais partit des ambitions d'Altaïr. Juste comptait le fait d'être sur le terrain, seul, sans personne sur qui veiller et à devoir plus tard rendre des comptes, de sentir l'adrénaline prendre le contrôle de ses membres et de voir avec satisfaction le fruit écarlate de sa victoire, en regardant presque avec délectation le nombre de ses victimes.

Il n'était à son amble avis qu'un guerrier. Doué pour se battre et non pour penser aux actes impardonnables et condamnables, juste bon à accepter et à accomplir les ordres donné.

Qu'il n'ait donc pas penser un instant que les 9 noms de sa liste n'étaient en fait que des hommes certes mauvais mais pas plus que les autres est parfaitement normal, à cette époque, il suivait et exécuter les ordres d'Al Mualim sans discuter.

Mais il aurait dû voir venir le complot d'Abbas. Mais sa demande de pardon après sa première rébellion qui aurait pu tuer un nombre incalculable de personnes l'avait convaincu d'oublier l'accident.

Et cette indulgence couta hélas la vie à de nombreuses personnes chères à ses yeux.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ le problème que rencontre Altaïr est à mon sens, rencontrer par tout les autres Assassins. Qui n'a en effet pas envie de pardonner un frère d'armes ?

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, je vous dis à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	10. Altaïr: R pour regrets

**Ezio-Altaïr: souvenirs d'assassins.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée, le reste est à Ubisoft.

 _Note:_ et voici le dernier chapitre sur Altaïr...

En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 ** _Altaïr : R pour regrets._**

Encore une fois, Altaïr se réveille brusquement en pleine nuit. Encore une fois, ses yeux le pique et il sent sa respiration devenir de plus en plus haletante. Encore une fois, il n'arrivera plus à s'endormir avant l'aube.

Comme chaque nuit, Altaïr sort de son lit -devenu inutile à présent- et s'assoit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Son regard absent erre dans la nuit noire, le souvenir de son cauchemar le hantant toujours.

Des cris, le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant, du sang.

Et des larmes, beaucoup de larmes.

L'Assassin se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et réprima un sanglot. Il devait faire en sorte que Darim ne se rende pas compte des tourments qui l'habitent.

5 ans qu'il faisait bonne figure devant lui.

Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'oubliait pas. Il ne le pourrait jamais.

Il savait que jusqu'au jour de sa mort, son plus grand regret serait de n'avoir pu éviter la mort de son meilleur ami, de son fils cadet et de sa femme.

Et jusqu'à la fin, ce cauchemar incessant le rongera continuellement de l'intérieur.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ dans 2 semaines, 2 autres personnages d'Assassin's Creed feront leurs apparitions...j'espère que ça vous plaira.

A la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


End file.
